Love Story
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Wilt meets and rescues a friend. She is loud and bold. But what happens when he starts to fall for her? Cheesy intro I know. the story is better XD R&R! Rated for content and some language.
1. meeting

Wilt walked down the sidewalk, searching for new friends to rescue. He hadn't won Friend of the Month for awhile, but then again, that wasn't why he did this. He wanted to help lost and abandoned friends, so thats what he did, and he loved doing it. He tries to go out whenever he could. Some might find wondering the street looking for friends might be boring but Wilt found it relaxing. The wind, fresh air, just being outside, it was all just really calming.

Wilt's attension was suddenly brought to an alley, he could have sworn he heard something. He sees something move in the alley so he steps towards it. Wilt peeks into the alleyway, something moves again.

"Um... hello, little friend-"

"Little? Who you calling little, bub!?" A female vioce came from the alley and suddenly the shady shape became a figure and that figure became person, who was in his face. Wilt then reliezed that she was IN his face. This imaginary friend was nine feet tall, purple, and currently extremely peeved at a certian red figment.

"AH! S-sorry I didn't know! I was just-"

"Ugh whatever man, sorry I snapped at ya there." Wilt noticed she had a slight southern accent.

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, it's been a long few weeks so I've been... ya. I'm yammerin' on to stranger. Great." It was then Wilt nocticed the bandages on her face and her crooked antenni.

"Oh nonono, thats okay, what do you say you come with me-"

"Come with you? Come with you to where?"

It was then that Wilt brought her to Fosters.

"Golly, what is this place?" She asked, staring up at mansion.

"This is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This where I, and hundreds of other imaginary friends live, in hopes of getting adopted by a new boy or girl who really needs them."

"A foster home, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so, mister guy." With that she started to walk away.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH," Wilt said running over to her,"Why not?"

"I don't wanna other kid."

"Well at least stay here for the night. You look really tired and- wait not that you look BAD, you just. Wait um, you look, um, oh-"

"Okay, I get it! I'll stay the night, but only one!"

"Thats all I ask, if thats okay."

"It's fine." She said, walking towards the house.

"Here, let me get that for you." Wilt said, opening the door for her. She blushed slightly and walked inside.

"Hey, Wilt, Bloo and I were- Hey who is this?" Mac asked.

"Oh sorry, this- uh... I'm sorry Miss, what is your name?"

"Right, um... My name is Kathy and I'm guessing yours is Wilt?"

"Yes it is, is that okay?"

"Sure it is, but you don't really look like a Wilt."

"Wait what-"

"So where can I sleep?"

"Here, you can talk to Mr. Herriman about getting a room." Mac said taking her hand and leading her towards Mr. H's office.

"Aw thats real cute, kid but I'm not staying very long. Y'all don't have to-"

"It's okay we don't mind."

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

"My name is Mac, by the way."

"Ok then, whatever you say, Mac."

Kathy saw Mr. Herriman and was signed in and given a room. Wilt helped her find her room, which was two doors down from his own. He of coarse offered to help her settle in.

"Well this is it. You can sleep on that bunk there. I can help you settle in if that is okay." She stared at him. "Oh wait! You don't have, uh sorry, I didn't mean to erm, sorry."

"It's okay, man."

"Well... If you want we can see about finding you some fresh clothes. Not that our clothes look bad or anything, they just look alittle dirty is all- oh wait, I-"

"Chill out, pal, sure I could use some new clothes and these could use a good washin'."

"Great! Let's get you over to the laundry room."

"Cool." And with that they were off.

"So, uh, where you from?"

"Someplace."

"Okay um... got any hobbies?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"No, I'm sorry but I'm just trying to be nice."

"... I play some ball."

"Basketball?"

"Well, nah?" Kathy muttered sarcasticly.

"Sorry, but I play to!"

"...You?" Kathy asked, looking him up and down, puzzled.

"Yeah, I know I don't really... look like it because of the whole... arm thing, b-"

"Hey isn't that the laundry room?"

"Oh! Right, yes it is, come on." Wilt said, leading her into the room. He dug into the clean laundry, surely is something here for her to wear. He felt bad for taking someone else's clothes, but Kathy needed them. Finally, he found a t-shirt and shorts she could wear. "Here."

"Thanks, man." She said, taking the clothes. Then, much to the surprise of Wilt, she started taking her shirt off. Wilt's face flushed bright magenta, he wasn't expecting that. Kathy looks up at his pink face.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay then... Wierdo." She said before quickly changing and tossing Wilt her old clothes. "Wash these for me." With that, she left.

"O-okay!" Wilt said, left alone with her clothes, a blushing mess.

It wasn't long before lunch came around. Wilt sat down at his regular spot at the table, with Bloo, but before Eduardo sat next to him. Kathy did.

"Um, I'm sorry, Kathy, but that is Eduardo's spot."

"And?"

"And... That's where he sits."

"And?"

"Nevermind." Wilt sighed, knowing there was probably no reasoning with her.

"So, Walt-"

"Wilt."

"Whatever. So, Wilt, what do you do around here for fun?"

"Well, I play basketball, I help friends, watch basketball, play vidoegames sometimes."

"Cool. What's your favorite team?"

"The Big Apple Dumplings."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, there is game on tonight, want to watch it with me?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great!" Wilt said, before he heard Bloo giggling. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! Hehehehe!"

"O-kaaaayyyy then." Wilt said, confused. After awhile Wilt and Kathy left to go play basketball and Bloo started laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing about?" Frankie asked Bloo.

"Wilt! He totally likes her!"

"Wilt and Kathy? No way, she is so snappy and sarcastic and bleh and Wilt is... well he's Wilt!"

"Then why did he ask her to watch a game with him?"

"Again, he's WILT."

"I guess... but mark my words! He likes her."

"Oh whatever, Bloo."


	2. trouble

Wilt sat on the couch in the TV room eagerly flipping through the channels to turn on the game that was about to come on. He was excited to watch this game and it wasn't just because his Jordan was playing. It was that he was going to have company of his new friend Kathy. Wilt sat there and watched the pre-game chat while he waited for her to show up. After a few minutes Wilt got figity. What if she didn't show up? What if she forgot? And why did he care so much? Wilt shook his head. He was being ridiculious.

"Heeeeyyy! Guess who brought popcorn?" Kathy excliamed walking in, pocorn in hand.

"Ah! Thats awesome, Kathy, your awesome." Wilt said as she sat down before reaching for some popcorn.

"Oh no you don't!" Kathy said slapping his hand away. "It is my popcorn, ya varmit."

"A varmit, huh?" Wilt chuckled.

"You stinker! Your laughin' at the way I talk!" Kathy shouted while slapping his shoulder.

"Wh-what! I wasn't- well I was but I didn't mean it that. I just- you- I um-" Wilt stuttered, flushing bright magenta.

"I just what?"

"You- well your accent-"

"My accent?"

"It's very- well it um... it- OH HEY! Look the game is on!" Wilt proclaimed while pionting at the screen. Once she was distracted quickly snagged a handful of popcorn. This did not go unoticed.

"You little stinker! That's my popcorn!"

"Come on, can't I just have one handful? Pleaassseee?"

"Fine." She says while giving him a light shove.

After that the afternoon was quiet after that. They sat down and watched the game in peace. Wilt still stole away some popcorn every once and while but Kathy never really noticed, she was too captivated by the game. The game was really close and was going into over time. Wilt's head was really wrapped into the game, it was a real nail biter. If he had nails that is. Yet, it didn't go unoticed when he felt a gentle pressure against his shoulder. He actually jumped ever so slightly.

Wilt looked over and saw that Kathy had fallen asleep. Leaning against him. Wilt blushed, he had never had someone do this before. Well, besides Frankie, but she was very small at the time. This was way different. Wilt tilted his head and examined her more closely. Her chocolate brown locks of hair, her soft purple skin, those little freckles on her shoulders, that little bump where her nose should be, her delightful little antenni. At was at that piont he noticed that one of them was crooked, Wilt frowned. He also noticed that the bandages had been removed from her face. she had two large, black scars on her face.

Wilt held back a gasp. Who would do that to someone so beautiful? What- beautiful? Wilt shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He had just met this girl. She was in new place and she was probably scared out of her mind, even if she didn't want to admit it. Wilt tried to return his focas to the TV but he found the game had already ended. How long had he been staring at her? He looked over at his new friend, who was rested up against him and snoring softly. He had to get her to bed.

Wilt stumbled slightly as he carried Kathy down the hall. He had to be careful since most everyone in the house was asleep. Wilt steadied himself and walked cautiously towards her room. Suddenly Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck, still deep in her slumber. Wilt jolted slightly, she was making this more difficult then it had to be. Wilt finally made it to her, the door was open, thank goodness. He made his way over to her bunk and tried to lay her down and he did. Then, as soon as he went to walk away he was suddenly yanked into her bed by the sleeping Kathy. He blushed at their sudden closeness and tryed to worm his way out. No good.

"Um, Kathy," Wilt wispered, "Kathy, please wake up! Kathy. Kathy! I'm sorry but I need you to wake up!" No dice. She only mumbled under her breath in her deep sleep.

Wilt looked hopelessly at his sleeping companion. This was quite the position she had gotten she had gotten him in. Kathy was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He blushed more. Why him? Why did HE have to be in such an awkard position? What did do to deserve this? Wilt groaned softly. What was he going to do? He couldn't wake her up with out waking everyone else on this floor. It wasn't long before Wilt found his eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. With in minutes he was fast asleep.

Kathy stired slightly from her slumber, she felt her arms around something warm and it was breathing. She peaked her eyes open and she saw red. Red? She opened her eyes all the way and her heart all but stopped cold in her chest. Why was Wilt in her bed? Why she holding onto him? And why wasn't she letting go? She stared up at Wilt, listening to his soft snoring and his mumbling soft little sorrys between them. Kathy smiled every so slightly. She was going to wake him up but...

"Wilt!?" Frankie excliamed, having walked in to give a wake up call to find Wilt. In bed. With Kathy.

"Wha-!?" Wilt woke up with a jolt. He looked at Frankie, then at Kathy. His eye went wide. "OH NONONO. Frankie, it isn't what it l-"

"Agh. Nevermind that! Breakfast is in ten minutes! Don't be late!" With that Frankie took her hasty exit.

"Well... it's gonna take alot explianin' ta getcha out that one Wilt-man." Kathy said snickering.

"No kiddin'" Wilt groaned while putting his hand on his head.

"Mine explainin' to ME why you were all cozied up to me? Or why we're in mah room? Ya didn't have your way with me did ya?" Kathy asked, though the last part she was joking.

"What?" Wilt blushed, "N-no! I-"

"Chill out, man, I was jokin'. I remember we was watchin' the game and I had conked out. What happened after that?"

"Well I tried to get you to bed but you became... attached."

"Ahhhh, I see, I have always been a busy sleeper. Sorry I kept ya."

"Nah, it's fine. It'll be... weird to explain to the guys why I wasn't there this morning. Oh and Frankie- FRANKIE! What am I going to do about her?" Wilt said scratching the back of his head.

"We'll burn that bridge when we cross it."

"Don't you mean- y'know what nevermind. We should get to breakfast."

"Yeah yeah. Lemme get changed first." Kathy grabbed her old clothes, which had been washed.

"R-right! You do that! I'll go... someplace thats not... here." Wilt said before bolting off.

"... Weirdo." Kathy said before changing and heading down the breakfast.


	3. hurt

Wilt walked as casually as he could into his room. If he was lucky Coco, Bloo and Eduardo wouldn't question his where abouts the night before. He wasn't lucky.

"Wilt! Where were you, man?" Bloo questioned.

"Cocococo! Cocococo cococo coco!"

"Senor Wilt! I was muy muy worried about you!" Eduardo sobbed, running up and hugging Wilt's legs.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay Ed, I'm alright." Wilt said while trying comfort his crying friend.

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Seriously, Wilt, where were you?"

"Coco cocococo?"

"I'll have you know I spent the night with Kathy-"

"OoOoOoOoh! You spent the night with Kathy." Bloo said, wiggling his eyebrows which earned snickers from the rest of the group.

"It wasn't like that! She fell asleep and then- it's a long story okay? Nothing happened! I don't even like her like that." Wilt said, blushing during the last sentence.

"Suuuuuuuuure you don't."

"I don't- look breakfast is in a few minutes and-"

"Master Wilt and Miss Kathy I require your presence in my office." Mr. Herriman's vioce rand over the intercom.

"OoOoh, your in trouble!" The other said in unison

"I'm sure it's nothing." Wilt said with a nervious chuckle before exiting the room. On his way to Herriman's office he ran into Kathy.

"Do you think Redhead told on us to Fuzbutt?"

"Her name is Frankie and I don't know. She may have." Wilt said with a shrug.

"If we get busted, I'm blaming you."

"Blame- we didn't DO anything!"

"So YOU say."

Wilt groaned and pushed the door to Mr. H's office open. Herriman was sitting behind his desk with his back to them. Wilt gulped and sat down in one of the chairs. He was extremely nervious. Kathy, on the other hand, strolled casually over to a seat and moved it directly next to Wilt's before sitting down.

"Kathy, what are y-" Wilt started to whisper.

"Do you two know why I called you here?" Mr. Herriman asked, not turning around.

"To lecture us?" Kathy remarked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Very funny, Miss Kathy." Herriman said while spinning around to face them. "I have called you here because Miss Frances-"

"I'm sorry but, I know it looked bad but nothing happened!"

"You don't have to shy, sweetheart." Kathy said, taking his hand.

"Kathy, what are you doing?" Wilt asked through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, Wilty, we can tell people." Kathy cooed while getting closer to him.

"So, Miss Kathy, your not denying the charges?"

"Of coarse not! It was WILT'S idea!"

"Wh-what? Sh-she's joking! Just joking! We- I- She- I didn't! We aren't even a couple! We just met!"

"Reguardless, the both of you are in trouble for occupying the same bed whether or not anything happened. Miss Kathy, you are grounded from the television for two weeks. As for you, Master Wilt, you are grounded from the television, videogames and computer for the rest of the month."

"Wh-what! But Mr. H-"

"No buts, I expect more from you, Master Wilt. Now both of you leave my office. Now." With that Wilt and Kathy walked out of the room mumbling 'yes sirs'.

"What was that!?" Wilt shouted once they left.

"Calm down, dude, I was ju-"

"Calm down! I'm sorry, but NO! You could have gotten me in so much trouble!" Wilt was really mad at Kathy and it showed. She was so aggitating and thickheaded!

"I-I'm s-sorry I didn't-" She stuttered wide eyed. She didn't mean to make him this mad.

"Oh but you did! I'm sorry but what you did was NOT okay!"

"I-I'm s-"

"Just... just leave me alone okay?"

With that Wilt walked away leaving Kathy stunned. She didn't mean to make him so mad. She was just playing around. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty... bad. She didn't mean to get him in anymore trouble for a situation that was her fault in the first place. Kathy felt bad, she had to make it better, but how? Wilt was a nice guy. He would forgive her... right? Kathy shook her head and started towards the dining hall.

Wilt was shooting some hoops in the backyard. He was frustrated with himself for being so frustrated with Kathy. He never got mad anyone for trying to blame him for something so why was Kathy different? Sure what she did was stupid... really _really_ stupid, but to be fair he hadn't handled the situation well either. Had he been too harsh? He had hadn't he? Now he felt bad, but at the same time he was still sort of mad at Kathy. Kathy confused Wilt.

Why did she seem so charming to him? She so strait forth and rude and she was just so... frustrating! Yet there was something... special about her. Like there was something more to her then what he saw that he couldn't place his finger on. It was weird. Wilt shook his head and shot another few baskets. He needed to keep his head out of the clouds and stop thinking of Kathy.

"Um... Wilt?"

Shoot.

"Yes, Kathy?" Wilt said, glancing at her.

"Your playing basketball?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Great!"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Kathy muttered while shuffling around. "Can I... play?"

"If you want... I'm sorry, y'know, about earlier... I-"

"Your sorry?" Kathy stated with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"Dude... thats messed up! You didn' do anythin' wrong! You were jus' helpin' me out an' I gotcha inta more trouble! An' YOUR sayin' sorry to ME!?"

"... Your accent gets stronger when your angry."

"... Really? All that. And my accent is what you notice."

"Right, sorry. But seriously, it's okay-"

"NO its not. It was wrong! Get MAD, for God's sake! What is wrong with you!"

"I-"

"You know what... come think of it your always all... apoligizy and uptight."

"Uptight-"

"Yeah... you know what. We are going to calm you down. Let loss."

"...I'm going to what now?"


End file.
